A Sudden Comeback
by Yuki Tomoyo
Summary: After 4 years of separation, Mikan Sakura will once again step into the grounds of Alice Academy. But she is not the clumsy Mikan you once knew before. She is now a superstar, one of the most famous singers in Japan and she has the voice pheromone alice. Join me in this wonderful adventure as we witness once again the perverted Natsume as he tries to win again Mikan's heart.
1. Chapter 1: First Kiss

Okay. I'm going to explain to you some details.

In this story, Mikan together with Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire, Koko, Anna, Iinchou and Nonoko are 16. They are all incoming 1st year high school students. Just like in the original story, Mikan's memories of the academy were all erased but she still remembers her best friend, Hotaru since she met her before she entered the academy when she was 10.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: First Kiss**

"Hey, have you heard that Mikan Sakura will be transferring to our school?", an 8th grader said.

"Really? Oh my gosh! When?", her friend asked excitedly.

"Later at 10:30 am. According to my sources, she has the voice pheromone alice.", the 8th grader replied.

"Wow! No wonder she's the most famous singer in Japan! And besides that, she is also gorgeous and has a great body figure!"

Of course, this information was heard by the almighty Hotaru Imai-sama. She never lets any information get away from her after all.

"Okay, here's the plan.", Hotaru said as she tossed her bag filled with things that she invented on a table.

"Wait. Could you please tell me again why I am here?", Sumire asked in frustration.

"Haven't you heard the rumors that Mikan will be transferring again to this academy?", Anna asked in an oh-my-gosh-I-can't-believe-you tone.

"We will barge inside the High school principal's office..", Koko said gleefully.

"So that we will be able to see her.", Nonoko continued.

"Guys. I know that we are all excited to see her again but there will be heavy securities for sure. If we are captured, the teachers will punish us.", Iinchou said worriedly.

"Iinchou, don't worry. Imai is here. Her inventions would be of great help to us.", Ruka said.

"Enough with the talking. Imai, what's the plan?", Natsume interrupted who was now irritated.

"Right. As I was saying, the plan is…"

Hotaru explained the plan for 5 minutes sometimes butting in and explaining the uses of her inventions. After explaining, she wiped the sweat on her forehead.

'It is really tiring to explain everything especially to these idiots.', she said to herself.

Everyone picked up their own communication ear mufflers (invented by Hotaru used for communication) and some random stuff Hotaru invented.

"We will now split up into four groups.", Hotaru said. "Ruka and Natsume will team up. Sumire and Koko. Anna and Nonoko. Iinchou..", she faced Tobita. "You will come with me."

"Wait! Why is Koko the one assigned to me? And isn't it better if we all stick together?", Sumire exclaimed.

"It would be easier to find the HSP's office that way and if we stick together, we might be captured all at once.", she explained impatiently. "Once you found the HSP's office, use the communication earmuffs to contact everyone. I expect no one will be captured and that everybody will stay safe. Got it?"

"Hai!", everyone shouted except Natsume.

And with that, they started the seeing-Mikan-once-again mission. Everything was going according to plan. Natsume and Ruka found the HSP's office first and contacted everyone. All of them somehow managed to escape from the guards and from the traps that were put to keep intruders outside.

"I guess this is it.", Ruka looked at everyone and sighed.

"Mikan is.. behind those doors.", Iinchou said while looking at the door of the HSP's office.

Natsume was about to open the door when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

MIKAN'S POV

This is so exciting!

Ever since Rei told me about my transfer to Alice Academy, I've been really looking forward to it.

Oh yeah. I forgot to introduce Rei to you. Rei is my manager. Rei Serio is his complete name. He somehow found me when I was 14 and trained me to become a star. He is like my second father. He has a very pale skin with spiky black hair. He usually wears black clothings together with earrings and two rings at the ring finger of each hand. He also wears black high heeled shoes. His nails are half an inch long and are painted with black. He also puts black eyeliner which makes him look like an emo. His overall appearance makes him look like he will kill anybody who will talk to him. That's why many people are afraid of him. Although he looks mean, he is actually kind. He doesn't speak that much though. I was a bit amused that he chose this career when he's an anti-social.

I was riding a limousine together with Rei. As we reached the gates of the academy, my ears were overwhelmed by the loud screams coming from the students. Some are holding cameras and posters.

'What a very warm welcome.' I thought and smiled.

They are all crammed and pushing each other even the guards were being pushed. I pitied the guards and silently prayed for their safety including the students. I was led to the HSP's office. When I entered the room, I saw a tall man about 20. His bangs were covering his eyes. He has fair skin, light blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue uniform.

"Nice to meet you Mikan Sakura. I'm Kazumi Yukihira, the high school principal of this academy.", the man named Kazumi introduced himself politely and bowed.

"N-nice to meet you too Yukihira-san.", I replied and also bowed.

"Please just call me Kazumi.", he said.

"Hai. K-Kazumi-san."

He then turned to Rei and greeted him. "We meet again."

"Hai. Long time no see Yukihira.", Rei greeted back.

"You knew each other?", I asked.

"Long story.", Rei replied with a obvious tone that he doesn't want to talk about it.

Were they friends? cousins? Although I was curious about it, I dropped the subject. Besides, I'm too excited about my new school to even bother thinking about their relationship. The HSP offered us a seat. I heard noises outside. The door opened and I saw four guards holding two people each.

"I'm sorry sir but these kids somehow managed to get here.", said one of the guards.

"It's fine. Let them in. I somehow expected them to come.", Kazumi-san sighed.

I scanned the intruders and was shocked when I saw my bestfriend.

"HOTARU!", I shouted and ran towards her. I gave her a big hug. I was surprised that she didn't argue and hugged me back because as long as I can remember, when we were 10 whenever I attempt to hug her, she would always turn the other direction in order to avoid my hug.

"Why didn't you send me a letter you idiot!? The last letter that I've received from you was like.. 6 years ago! I was so worried. I miss you so much Hotaru!", I said, teary-eyed.

"I miss you too, Mikan.", she whispered.

I let go of her and was shocked to be hugged again but not by Hotaru but by a boy about my age. He has short raven black hair and red eyes. Wait, red eyes? Is that even possible?! Is he a vampire? Nevermind. He's just probably wearing contacts.

"You're back! You're finally back! I miss you so much! You have no idea how I've been lonely for this past four years not being able to see you! I thought that I was going to die!", he said and tightened his hug.

"Uhh…" I don't know what's gotten into him. Is he a fan of mine? I tried to break free from his hug but it was so tight. And then, to everyone's shock he did the unexpected.

He kissed me.

* * *

So how is it? Please leave your comments or suggestions. I promise that I will make the story even better.


	2. Chapter 2: Be My Girlfriend

Sorry if I didn't mention this before but I do not own Gakuen Alice.

By the way, I based this story on the original story. I changed some events of course but the part when Mikan lost her memories was also based on the original story although from the last chapter I've read from the manga is just a lesson of memories and Mikan's memories weren't erased yet.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Be My Girlfriend**

MIKAN'S POV

He kissed me softly but somehow I can feel pain, sadness and excitement through it. His lips were so soft. It was so captivating like I wouldn't mind to lie on his arms all day and kiss him. I fought the urge to kiss him back. He was still hugging me tightly. I was trying to break free from the kiss and the hug because I couldn't breathe anymore. He noticed this and stopped kissing me and let me go. I was breathing heavily, gasping for air. After my breathing became steady, I shouted at him. "Y-Y-You… PERVERT! What the hell do you think you're doing? You..stole my f-f-first.. YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" I was so angry; I lost control of my emotions. I even forgot that there are still people inside the room.

"I already have stolen it six years ago and after that, we've kissed many times already.", the boy smirked.

"W-what are you talking about? I don't even know you!", I replied, still angry.

"So you really don't remember anything huh?", the boy said in dismay. I can see the sadness and pain in his eyes. I almost lost my anger and pitied him.

"A-anyway, if you're a fan and wanted to take my autograph or picture, just say so. Don't just suddenly hug and kiss me."

"I'm not a fan. I'm your boyfriend; fiancé to be exact."

NORMAL POV

"Hello everyone!" A guy opened the door and greeted cheerfully. He is quite feminine looking. He has blond hair that reaches his shoulders with green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, purple jeans and brown shoes. He has a beauty mark under his left eye.

"N-Narumi-sensei.", Sumire gasped.

"Narumi-sensei! We missed you so much!", Nonoko shouted gleefully and hugged him. The rest also hugged him except Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume.

"Haha! You've grown so much!", Narumi said and turned to face Mikan. "Hello Mikan Sakura. I am Narumi L. Anju, an elementary teacher in this academy. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too, Narumi-sensei.", she smiled and bowed.

"Oh and these are my former students.", he said as he pointed the ones who hugged him.

"Hello Sakura-san. I'm Yu Tobita but you can call me Iinchou." He was the first one to approach Mikan.

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara.", she smiled.

"Pleased to meet you Sakura-san. I'm Anna Umenomiya. I would like you to taste my cake." She offered a cake to Mikan. Mikan tasted it and found herself in Heaven.

"It's so delicious!", Mikan shouted delightfully.

"I'm glad that Sakura-san liked it.", she blushed and giggled.

"That's because she has the cooking alice." Sumire interrupted. "My name is Sumire Shoda and this idiot is Kokoroyomi." She pulled Koko. "Hi! I'm a mind reader."

"Mind reader? That's awesome!", Mikan said in excitement.

"S-Sakura-san. Nice to meet you again. Uh, I mean, nice to meet you.", Ruka said with a smile on his face.

"Pleased to meet you everyone! I am looking forward to make friends with you all. Just call me Mikan by the way. ", she happily greeted them.

"And your name is?", Mikan glared at the boy who stole her first kiss.

"I would say it if you kiss me again.", he smirked.

"Wah. Y-You really are a pervert!", Mikan said as she blushed.

"Too bad he's a pervert. He's handsome and hot though.", Koko suddenly said.

"Wah. Don't read my thoughts!", Mikan shouted. She was about to punch Koko when Rei stopped her. Everyone stared at Rei with a surprise look.

"It's time to go to your room Mikan.", he said ignoring the stares. "Will you excuse us Yukihira?"

"Of course.", Kazumi replied.

"Wait!", Natsume shouted but Narumi stopped him.

"Bye everyone! I will rest for a while. We will meet again.", Mikan smiled.

MIKAN'S POV

As I was walking with Rei towards my room, I felt distant to him. It's like he is hiding something from me. I finally got the courage to ask him. "Do you know those guys?"

"No.", he said bluntly.

"But why are they surprised when they saw you?", I asked eagerly determined not to drop the subject.

"Maybe because I'm your manager.", he said in a matter of fact tone.

Well it's true that his my manager and his appearance is terrifying but when I saw everyone's surprised faces, it's like they knew each other. I didn't press the subject though because I know that he wouldn't answer me anyway so I kept quiet. When we were already in front of the door of my room, I suddenly felt sad. This will be the last that I will see Rei. Although he already told me that he couldn't stay in the academy, I still felt sad because I will miss him. He is one of my precious loved ones.

"Don't make that face." He patted my head. "I want to see your smile."

He's right. I shouldn't show him a sad face. He wouldn't want to leave me with a sad face so I smiled.

"Goodbye Rei. I hope we will meet again. Thanks for everything.", I said to him.

He smiled and left.

I watched him leave until he was nowhere to be seen. I entered my room.

"Woah!" My jaw dropped when I saw my room. It was huge and elegant. It was even better than my room back in the hotel.

I lied on my bed and slept.

…..

I was wearing a dress. Everyone was dancing with their masks on. I climbed on a tree and found Natsume. I talked to him about something although it doesn't make sense to me.

"What are you saying you evil fox?! I can't understand why anyone would kiss a guy like you!", I shouted.

"You mean you.", he teased.

"That just now wasn't a kiss. BAKA! BA-"

He pulled me and kissed me.

…..

I woke up, breathing heavily; my heart beating so fast like it's going to explode. The sun is shining brightly.

'Why have I dreamt about him? And what's worse is he kissed me.', I thought. 'Maybe it's just because of the kiss yesterday. Oh that monster! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!'

I got off of my bed and went to the bathroom. I took a bath for an hour. I put on my new uniform and combed my hair. It took me 2 hours all in all preparing. Well, it's always like that. I'm a star after all. I have to look presentable. I didn't put make up though. I only put make up when I have a concert. I took my bag and dashed off. The hallway was quiet. I can't see anyone. They probably went to their own classrooms already but I'm not worried because I'm just in time for the introduction to my new class. I'm right in front of the door of my classroom when I heard a guy shouted. "Please be quiet class!"

NORMAL POV

The homeroom teacher cleared his throat. "As I was saying, Mikan Sakura is going to be your classmate from now on. I know that all of you are very excited to see her but please behave yourselves! I don't want you guys to stress her and make her feel uncomfortable with all the ruckus.", he scolded the class. "Understand?"

"Hai sensei!", everyone shouted.

The teacher gestured Mikan to come inside.

"I know that they all know you already but would you kindly introduce yourself?", asked the teacher.

"Hai sensei.", Mikan replied and turned to face the class. "Good morning everyone! I am Mikan Sakura. I'm looking forward to be friends with you all. Please take care of me!"

The class rejoiced. The students of the class were throwing stuffs like shoes, books, pencils and many other things. Students who can fly flew.

"H-How dare you disobey me?!", the teacher glared at them ready to use his alice.

"Uh, s-sensei?", Mikan interrupted.

He lost his anger when he heard Mikan. "Ahaha. Sorry, Sakura-san. This class is a bit wild."

"It's okay.", Mikan smiled.

The teacher faced the class and glared at them. "Sakura-san, your seat will be…."

All the students put their hands together praying to be picked as the seatmate of Mikan.

"There! Beside Natsume-kun.", the teacher said as if regretting the idea.

"Hai! W-What?! B-Beside him?! S-Sensei!", Mikan argued.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san but it's final.", the teacher silenced her.

Mikan was forced to go and seat beside Natsume.

"Oh and Sakura-san.", the teacher said. "Before I forget, Natsume will be your partner. He will teach you the academy's rules and guide you so that you wouldn't be lost. And also, he will be your bodyguard from now on."

"W-what?! But sensei!", Mikan didn't finish because the teacher was already gone.

"Yo.", Natsume greeted her.

"You planned this didn't you?", she glared at him.

"Why would I plan something like this? This is ridiculous; passing on a burden to me being your partner and bodyguard. I could be with you anytime I want."

"Well sorry for being a burden.", she said and faced the opposite side. "Why am I being punished like this? Did I do something wrong? I don't want to meet this guy ever again."

"But you said before you left yesterday that we will meet again.", said Natsume.

"Shut up! It doesn't include you.", she scowled.

"Hey.. do you know each other?", a guy asked them.

"Of course they know each other. They're lovers, duh!", Koko said. Sumire punched him and he groaned.

"W-We're not lovers!", Mikan said blushing. She grabbed Natsume's hand and went outside.

"What's your problem?! Are you the one who told everyone that we're lovers?", she asked with a hint of anger.

"No. I didn't tell them anything. They just knew that we're lovers.", he replied calmly.

"I don't believe you." She rolled her eyes and stormed back into the classroom.

"Don't worry Mikan. I will help you remember everything.", Natsume said silently and ran.

…..

"Give back her memories.", Natsume demanded.

"I can't.", Kazumi said.

"Why?!"

"'Cause it was already destroyed long ago.", Kazumi replied calmly.

"Why you…" Before Natsume could blast a ball of fire on Kazumi's face, he stopped him. "Don't waste your energy if you want to live longer for her. I know that you're angry because she doesn't recognize you but there is nothing I can do."

Natsume rolled his eyes and punched the wall. "That's why I made you her partner and bodyguard so that you will be able to make her fall in love with you again."

Natsume stared at him for a while and stormed outside the HSP's office.

'He's right. Only her memories were lost but not her feelings. She couldn't remember me but she still have feelings for me except if she fell for someone already or she have a boyfriend.' Natsume dismissed the idea because it would only make him angrier.

…..

(inside the classroom)

'What is wrong with that guy?!', Mikan thought.

"What is wrong with that guy?!", Koko said out loud.

Mikan glared at him. Koko backed away; avoiding to get punched.

"You're still thinking about him Mikan?", Hotaru asked.

"No! I mean, yes. What is wrong with him? Is he crazy?"

"Yes! Crazy in love with you.", Koko interrupted.

"One more Koko and I'll definitely punch you!", Mikan scowled.

Koko giggled and made a peace sign. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys! Let's play truth or dare.", Anna suggested.

"Ah, Natsume-kun! You're just in time. We're going to play truth or dare. Wanna join?", Nonoko asked.

"Sure.", he replied.

"Natsume..", Ruka said with concern.

"I'm fine Ruka. No need to worry.", he reassured him.

"Okay. I'll spin the bottle!", Anna volunteered.

When the bottle stopped spinning, Mikan and Koko were the ones pointed.

"Truth or dare?", Iinchou asked her.

"Truth.", Mikan replied.

"Do you love him?", Koko asked Mikan.

"Who?", she asked curiously.

"Natsume of course.", Koko replied with a isn't-it-obvious tone.

"Eh?! Of course not!", she said blushing.

"Wrong!", he said. "I can read your mind, remember?"

'She still loves me. Good. I still have a chance.', Natsume thought.

"Uhmm.. I'll spin the bottle again.", Anna interrupted.

This time the ones pointed were Natsume and Mikan.

"Since you've already picked truth a while ago, Natsume will give you a dare.", Hotaru said.

"B-But…", Mikan pouted.

"Be my girlfriend.", Natsume said bluntly.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter is boring but please read the 3rd one. I made it more interesting to keep the story going.

Oh and by the way, the part when Mikan was dreaming did happen in the manga. I got it from chapter 51.

Feel free to suggest anything and I'll try my best to do your suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Spirit

Sorry if the 2nd chapter is kind of boring. I ran out of ideas. Anyway, please keep on reading. I made this chapter interesting to get even with you guys.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Evil Spirit**

"Fine!", Mikan surrendered. 'This guy wants to play, then I'll play with him.', she thought.

Natsume was surprised that she agreed so easily. 'She didn't even protest.', he thought curiously and smirked.

After playing, Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand and went outside. Students were staring at them.

"Oh my gosh! Are they lovers?", a girl whispered.

"No! Sakura-san is my fiancé!", a guy exclaimed.

"They are not lovers! Natsume is my boyfriend!", a girl shouted.

The two ignored the whispers of the students. When they found a place which is quiet and no people, they sat on a bench.

"It's surprising you agreed. You do love me don't you?", Natsume said.

"No.", Mikan replied instantly. "I don't love you and I never will. But I would like to be your girlfriend.", she smiled wickedly.

"Ugh.." Natsume was sweating.

"A-Are you alright?", she asked.

"I-I'm fine. Ugh.", he replied.

"No you're not!"

With all her might, Mikan carried Natsume to her room. (A/N: Mikan did not really carry Natsume like a baby but she just put his one hand around her shoulder and grabbed his hip. You know what I mean. Sorry, it's kind of hard to explain.)

She put him on her bed. She was about to get some water when a hand grabbed her.

"P-Please.. stay with me.", Natsume said.

"Okay."

Mikan watched him as he slept. 'He is better this way.' she thought.

"Mikan…", Natsume whispered. "Please, come closer. I want to say something."

She came closer and to her shock Natsume grabbed her and put her in bed; Natsume on top of her.

"Wah."

"Thank you. I just recovered my energy.", he smirked.

"You… you faked it didn't you?!", she roared.

"A little.", he smiled. "You're all mine now."

"I will never let you do what you want.", she leaned closer and whispered "Sleep."

Natsume fell asleep. "Hmpf. In case you forgot, I've got the voice pheromone alice.", she smirked.

…..

Natsume opened his eyes. He felt kind of dizzy. He scanned his surroundings and found himself on a bench. 'That girl.', he thought.

"Ruka-pyon!"

Natsume turned to the direction of the voice. He saw Sakura holding Ruka's arm. Anger rushed through his body. He quickly walked towards them. Sakura noticed him and greeted, "Good Morning Natsume!"

"What's good in the morning if my girlfriend is holding my best friend's arm?"

"I'm only your girlfriend but my feelings belong to somebody.", she said and turned to Ruka. "I like you Ruka-pyon."

"Uh..", Ruka blushed.

The bell rang. "It's time for class. Bye!" Sakura waved her hand and dashed off.

"Ruka….", Natsume glared at him. "I think you owe me an explanation."

"It's not my fault. She just suddenly appeared and tugged me. She never let go of my arm.", Ruka explained. "But.. something is wrong with her."

"Of course! She is toying with your feelings and my feelings! She's making me jealous!", he said with rage.

"No. It's not just that. Her personality completely changed like she is a different person."

Natsume remembered what happened yesterday before she put him into sleep. He noticed that Mikan's way of talking was not her at all. He let the information sink in and thought, 'Is she being controlled by someone?'

…..

"Finally classes are finished.", Mikan said cheerfully. "I'm so tired."

"You're tired? Really? You did nothing but to sleep during classes.", Hotaru said.

"Well, I got tired okay? I didn't get enough sleep."

"And why is that?", said a voice behind her.

Mikan almost jumped. "N-Natsume? Don't scare me like that!"

"Don't change the subject.", he said. "We slept together last night remember? How come you're still sleepy?"

"Mikan… don't tell me you did it with this guy?", Hotaru asked; her baka-gun already on her hand.

"No! He doesn't feel well so I carried him to my room. We definitely not slept together!", she explained desperately; praying not to get hit by Hotaru's baka-gun.

"Oh yeah I forgot. You used your alice on me to force me to sleep.", Natsume said.

"What? I haven't used my alice at all since I got here.", she exclaimed. "What are you talking about?!"

"You don't remember anything?"

"Of course I won't remember because I didn't do anything!" She walked away in frustration.

"You noticed too didn't you?", Hotaru asked him.

"Do you know something?"

"Well, the information I've got is not really that helpful."

"Tell me."

"Give me 50 rabbits first." Her eyes shined. Natsume sighed and gave her 50 rabbits.

"She constantly changes moods. Sometimes she is Mikan. Sometimes she is half Mikan and the other half is another person. But one time, she became a completely different person; an evil one.", Hotaru said and waved goodbye.

'Just as I thought. Somebody is controlling her or worse, someone or some evil spirit is inside her.', he thought.

* * *

It's quite short right? Anyway, I hope that you like the turnevents. Please feel free to suggest anything. Also, your ideas are welcome. :) I may include your ideas in the story and who knows? It might become even better.


	4. Chapter 4: A Sleepless Night

3 chapters in one day! Yay! Thank you for the reviews. You guys are the reason why I got inspired in writing and was able to make 3 chapters in a day.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: A Sleepless Night**

"Should we inform the higher ups about this?", Ruka asked.

"No.", Natsume said firmly. "They might do something to her. I wouldn't want her to get hurt."

"Imai-san, what are you doing?", Ruka asked and faced Hotaru.

"Done.", she smiled.

"What's that?", Rukas asked.

"It is a teddy bear with eye and ear stickers on it.", she answered. "I could attach a hidden camera on her but the evil Mikan might notice it and get rid of it."

They have decided to call the other personality of Mikan as evil Mikan.

"You're going to stalk Mikan?", Ruka asked.

"No. First of all, it's not stalking it's called investigating and second, it's not 'you' it's 'we'.", she replied; irritated in explaining with the idiot.

"We are going to keep watch on her until we discover who is controlling her.", Natsume said.

"I will give this to her right now." She left the two.

…..

"Hotaru!", Mikan waved her hand and ran towards her best friend.

'I didn't have to look for her after all.', Hotaru sighed in relief. "Mikan, here." She handed the teddy bear to her.

"What's this? A gift?", she asked excitedly.

"No. It's obviously a bomb.", Hotaru replied with an what-an-idiot tone.

"What? A bomb? Hotaru! Why would you give me a bomb?!", Mikan asked frantically.

"BA-KA.", Hotaru said emphasizing the word. "It's my welcoming present."

"Thank you so much Hotaru!", she said cheerfully.

'She haven't changed at all. Just a while ago she was worrying to death and now she is smiling brightly as if nothing happened.', she sighed and smiled. 'At least the Mikan in front of me now is the real Mikan.'

…..

"I'm tired though I just attended my classes and did nothing." Mikan yawned and went to bed.

(outside)

"Oi Imai. Why am I here?", Natsume asked who was irritated.

"Imai-san, do we have to stay outside? It's dark and filled with mosquitoes.", Ruka complained.

"Oh, you're afraid of the dark?", Natsume teased. "Don't worry pretty boy. The mosquitoes wouldn't eat your lovely skin."

"I-It's not that!"

"Shut up guys.", Hotaru interrupted. "The stickers that I've put on the teddy bear doesn't have a recorder so we have to watch it live and besides, I wouldn't want to stay here either but I have to because of the signal. I should be at least 1 meter near the sticker. Sorry but I haven't improved it yet. I made it in a rush."

The three looked at the small tv Hotaru was holding and watched Mikan sleep. After 5 minutes, the three were still looking at the tv. They waited for something to happen but there was nothing until 10 minutes passed by.

20 minutes…

37 minutes…

50 minutes…

"Argh! I can't take this anymore! Nothing's happening!", Natsume shouted.

Ruka woke up from the loud voice.

"Good morning sleepyhead.", Hotaru faced Ruka.

Ruka backed away quickly as if he had seen a ghost. "I-Imai-san…"

"Yes?"

"Y-You're eye bags are too dark and big. I thought you were a ghost."

"So you really are afraid of ghosts.", Natsume smirked.

Ruka blushed.

"We still have to wait. The evil Mikan might show up.", Hotaru said. So, the three waited for another 30 minutes until it became hours and days, months, years, decades, millennia. (A/N: Okay. I'm exaggerating. :P)

"Good morning Hotaru!", Mikan greeted her as Hotaru walked inside the classroom. "What's with the gloomy face? Are you sick?"

"No.. I'm perfectly fine Mikan.", she replied.

"Natsume? Ruka? What happened to you guys? You both have dark and big eye bags!", Iinchou asked worriedly.

"Oh my gosh! Who did this to you? I will never forgive them!", Sumire shouted wickedly; a baka gun on her right hand at the ready. Her background is on fire.

"That's 100 rabbits.", Hotaru reached out her hand to Sumire. She paid her and lost the will to fight the people who 'hurt' Natsume and Ruka. Hotaru's eyes were shining as bright as the stars as if she regained all her energy at the sight of the money.

"Mikan, have you slept well?", Hotaru asked.

"Hai!", she answered gleefully.

"Good.", Hotaru smiled.

* * *

Another short chapter. I didn't end it with a cliffhanger. I had fun writing this chapter because I was really in a good mood so I added a little bit of humor on most of the parts of the story.

Please keep on reviewing and follow this story or the author. (Yuki Tomoyo) Thank you very much! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

A/N: Youichi here is already 16 years old.

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jealousy**

"Pleased to meet you everyone. I'm Youichi Hijiri." said a boy with light gray hair and blue eyes. Some girls giggled.

"Okay and your seat is.." the teacher scanned the room. "There!" He pointed on a chair beside Sumire.

"Kyaaahh!", Sumire screamed; obviously delighted with the idea of a handsome guy being her seatmate. The boy went to Sumire's direction but walked pass her and went straight to Mikan.

"Hi Mikan." he greeted her with a dazzling smile.

"H-Hello." Mikan was appalled. She hasn't met the guy yet until now but he was calling her by her first name. The boy then turned to face Natsume.

"Can you please get lost?" he said politely. "I want to seat beside her."

"Like hell I would do that." Natsume grunted.

"Uh.. Hijiri-san." the teacher interrupted to avoid the incoming fight. "I know that you would like to be seated beside Sakura-san but unfortunately there is no vacant seat." the teacher explained. "Please seat beside Sumire."

"Hai sensei. I will endure it for a while." Although the boy clearly doesn't like the idea, he obeyed obediently.

Sakura was still shock with the boy's aggressiveness. Natsume on the other hand, was glaring at the boy.

…..

"Yay! It's lunch time!" Koko shouted gleefully with his both hands up in the air. "Wake up sleeping beauty!"

Mikan woke up due to Koko's loud and irritating voice. All the hairs on her body tingled when she saw a monster right in front of her.

"Mi-Mikan.." Sumire said with a horrid voice. Her hands gave Mikan a signal that it would meet her face in a matter of seconds. Her aura also didn't help for it was emitting darkness and evilness. Mikan hurriedly went to Hotaru and hid behind her. Hotaru was reading a book ignoring Mikan.

"Now, now Shouda-san." Inchou calmed her. "You shouldn't be angry at Mikan."

"He's right!" Koko interrupted. "It wasn't her fault that Hijiri-san was captivated by her beauty and not yours."

Sumire punched Koko really hard on the head which left him a big lump that is five inches high.

"Stop it guys." Inchou pleaded.

"Come on. Let's have lunch." Anna said happily as if she doesn't mind Koko and Sumire fighting and already got used to it. Hotaru grabbed Sumire, who was still beating Koko, by the arm and dragged her outside the room. The rest followed. Somehow, the 9 students (Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, Sumire, Hotaru, Koko, Inchou, Anna and Nonoko) became peers. Mikan was still always being crowded by her fans but Natsume being her bodyguard, brushed them off with his intense evil glare combined with his dark wicked aura. The group was eating at the cafeteria when a boy suddenly approached them.

"Hi everyone! Can I join?" Youichi appeared before them.

"Sure! We wouldn't mind." Inchou smiled and noticed Natsume glaring at him. He backed a little and wished that he didn't say anything. The gray haired boy sat beside Mikan who was happily eating Anna's cake which she made for her.

"Mikan." Youichi said. She stopped eating and was surprised to see dazzling blue eyes staring at her. She was so engrossed eating the cake due to its heavenly taste that she didn't notice the boy at first. She was even more surprised when he kissed her on her right cheek.

"Eh?!" she blushed.

Natsume stood up and punched the guy on the face. "How dare you!" Students were now surrounding them to see the commotion.

"What? I have the right to kiss her. After all, she's my girlfriend." Youichi smirked.

Natsume was shocked of what he heard. He got even more irritated and punched the boy again and walked away.

…..

"Hey, have you heard that the new student is Sakura-san's boyfriend?" a girl whispered to her friend.

"Yes. I was there yesterday when the commotion happened." her friend whispered back.

"But isn't it Natsume is already her boyfriend?" a new voice said. "Is she a two-timer?"

"I don't think so. That's just a rumor." a girl replied.

Rumors are all over the academy but Mikan just ignored them. She was still surprised with the boy's kiss and sudden introduction that he was her boyfriend.

'He's not my boyfriend! How dare he say that?!' she thought angrily. 'Is he one of my self-proclaimed boyfriends?' She went inside the classroom and sat on her chair. She noticed that Natsume wasn't talking to her because normally, he would always get on her nerves and tease her but now, he was just silent and reading a manga (as always). Though she likes the fact that Natsume wasn't bombarding her with his insults, she still thought that there's something wrong. When she couldn't take the silence anymore, she talked to him. "What's up?"

He didn't reply and kept reading.

"Hey, I'm talking to you demon fox!" She usually uses names in calling him. Natsume closed his manga, stood up and walked outside.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Mikan scowled.

…..

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted as she ran towards Ruka. "Have you seen Natsume?"

"He's in his room." he replied.

"Thank you!" she smiled and waved her hand as she ran. When she reached Natsume's room, she knocked at the door. The door opened and revealed Natsume. He closed the door again.

"Hey!" Mikan protested.

The door opened again. "What are you doing here?" Natsume grunted.

"What's with you? I came all the way here and now you're treating me like this?" she complained.

"I didn't tell you to come here stupid." he reminded her.

"Whatever." She replied; obviously irritated with him calling her stupid. "Are you not going to let me in?"

"Why would I?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. She pushed Natsume out of the way and went inside the room.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to come in!" he protested.

"I can come in whenever I want because I'm your girlfriend." she smirked.

"You already have a new boyfriend." he snorted.

"Wha-! He's not my boyfriend!" she looked at him. "Wait.. are you jealous?"

"No! I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous?! I've never been jealous!" he shouted; revealing all his anger. "Only now."

Mikan bursted into laughter. "So you're really are jealous!" she said; still laughing.

"It's not funny!" he argued.

"Right. Sorry." Mikan stifled her laughter. "Is that the reason why you're ignoring me?"

"I'm practically your boyfriend and now you're hooking up with someone." he said.

"I told you he's not my boyfriend!" she protested. "And besides, I became your girlfriend because of the dare remember? It's not like I'm really in love with you."

Natsume was hurt when he heard this from the most important person of his life which he would die for. Mikan noticed this and apologized. "S-Sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"Kiss me." Natsume suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Mikan was surprised with the sudden request.

"Kiss me." he repeated. "You want to apologize right? Then you have to make it up to me."

"Why does it have to be a kiss?" she complained; her face having a light shade of red.

"Because that's what couples do."

"B-But.."

"Fine. Get out."

"What? Wait."

"Enough with the complaints and kiss me." he demanded.

Mikan slowly leaned closer to kiss him. She then closed her eyes when her lips touched his soft lips. She was indulging his minty scent when she pulled out from the kiss to gasp some air.

"Do it again, the kiss." Natsume demanded.

"Wha-! I-I can't!" she said breathlessly.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"B-Because i-if I do it again.. m-my heart is going to explode." she stuttered; blushing hard.

(A/N: This conversation happened in the manga.)

"So you do have feelings for me." he smirked.

"N-No! H-How would I fall for an arrogant, stupid, perverted creature like you!?"

"Then why are you blushing? I can hear your heart beating so loud and fast you know." he teased.

"T-That's.."

"Admit it." he leaned closer to her. She blushed harder and backed away. "I-I…" she ran away and left Natsume with a grin on his face. Mikan stopped running when she got a fair distance from Natsume's room.

"T-That Natsume.." she said; breathing heavily.

'Why did I kiss him? Ugh, stupid Mikan!' she scolded herself; realizing what she had done. 'Am I really falling for him?' She shook her head. 'No. That's impossible. I can't possibly be in love with a demon fox like him.'

"Mikan." said a voice behind her which almost made her jumped.

"H-Hijiri-san?"

"We need to talk." his face turned deadly serious.

Mikan was surprised with the look on his face. She suddenly felt something stirring inside her and then… "What is it that you want to talk about?" she said with fierce and playful eyes; her tone with a hint of evilness.

"I heard that Natsume Hyuuga is your boyfriend now." Youichi said. "And that you're also hooking up with that Nogi boy."

"Oh, I can sense jealousy." she smirked.

"Why wouldn't I be jealous?" the boy exclaimed.

"Calm down babe. There's nothing to be jealous of. I just wanted to play with them a little."

"Then why did you agree to be that bastard's girlfriend?" he growled.

"Like they always say." she leaned closer to the boy and whispered on his ear. "It's best to keep your enemies close."

The boy smiled wickedly. "That's why I like you." Mikan awed and kissed him.

* * *

At last, another chapter was finished! How do you like it? **PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW THE STORY OR THE AUTHOR. (Yuki Tomoyo)** I would really appreciate it. Thank you very much! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

**SnukyBunny:** Thank you very much for the reviews and I'm glad that you like the story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

HOTARU'S POV

"Say yes or I'll show the whole class a picture of you with your idiotic face hugging that gigantic chick." I whispered threateningly; staring at a blonde haired boy with blue eyes. The boy was obviously shocked of what I said. I don't know what's gotten into me. I just felt the urge to confess to him though I ended up block mailing him. I really didn't want to. I just don't like to be embarrassed in front of the whole class.

[ FLASHBACK ]

"Good morning Hotaru!" Mikan greeted me. I let a small sigh. Where does she get all that energy every day? I mean, she's always loud, annoying and smiling. Although she's still an idiot, her smile makes me feel safe and it made me forget all my problems.

"Good morning Mikan." I smiled and greeted her back.

We were about to enter the classroom when I heard footsteps. I turned and saw an idiot looking awfully handsome with his blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's together with his best friend, Natsume; another idiot. I don't know why but I found myself drooling (literally) over the blonde-haired boy's hot muscular body.

"Good morning Imai-san." Ruka greeted and smiled.

Oh that sweet idiotic smile. It's so captivating. We were surrounded with flying petals. It was only the two of us when suddenly I heard an annoying voice called out my name. That's the time I returned to reality.

"Hotaru? Are you okay?" Mikan asked curiously.

I found myself blushing and tried to hide it. I just nodded at her and went inside the room. My mind kept bugging me and it's so annoying. And then, it all happened suddenly. I stood up. Mikan and my other friends, who were talking to me, stopped and stared at me. I went directly to Ruka's direction.

"Be my boyfriend." I said to him bluntly; not even asking his permission. It's more like a command. The whole class turned to chaos. Some girls screamed and giggled, some guys cheered. I also felt the evil auras some girls are emitting. Natsume, who was sitting beside him, didn't mind the commotion at all and continued reading his manga. At the corner of my right eye, I saw Inchou jaw-dropped, Anna and Nonoko giggled, Mikan stood there frozen, Sumire had eyes of a devil and Koko covering his head with his hands; probably having a headache because of all the thoughts coming from the class. But I didn't care. I just stood there staring at a pair of surprised blue eyes.

"I-uh.." he uttered.

"Say yes or I'll show the whole class a picture of you with your idiotic face hugging that gigantic chick."

[ END OF FLASHBACK ]

"Imai-san, I'm glad that you were able to confess your feelings to Nogi-kun." Inchou said.

"I admire you Hotaru-chan." Anna said. "I don't think I could do that in front of the class."

"As expected of Hotaru-chan." Nonoko complimented.

"Thanks." I said; though I am still surprised myself of what I did.

"C-C-C-C-Congratulations…. on b-being… Ruka-s-s-sama's girlfriend." Sumire said through gritted teeth. She then went to Natsume and shouted. "Oh Natsume! You're the only one left! I love you Natsume-sama!"

She jumped and was about to hug Natsume when her hair suddenly erupted in flames. If any of you are worrying, it's just a small portion so there's nothing to worry about. Sumire screamed and tried to put the fire out and eventually ran outside probably going to the washroom. The class laughed. I almost laughed too but I was too preoccupied with the sudden confession.

"Ho-Ho-Hotaru." I turned and saw a bawling Mikan.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her; annoyed.

"B-Because I might not get to spend time with you anymore."

"Baka. Nothing will change."

"Really?"

I nodded and smiled. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

RUKA'S POV

I was completely frozen when suddenly, a black haired girl with purple eyes approached and confessed to me. I didn't expect her to be the first one to confess. I've been trying for this past four years to convey my feelings to her but I just couldn't get the courage to do it. And now, here she was standing in front of me and even block mailed me. Though I was frightened a little because she might show the whole class my embarrassing picture, I was so damn happy that I would like to jump and hug her tight. But of course I didn't do that. Instead, I just nodded and she walked back to her chair. That's when I realized that I was blushing really hard. My face was red as a tomato; literally.

"Guess you've got yourself a girlfriend." Natsume smirked.

I blushed and noticed Natsume's amused teasing smile. "What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"Are you planning something?"

He didn't answer me. He just smirked and continued reading his manga.

…..

NORMAL POV

(at the cafeteria)

"Where's Natsume?" Sumire asked.

No one answered her; obviously nobody knows where he was. Although they were all on the same table, Hotaru and Ruka were ignoring the others and having their 'precious time' together. Suddenly, the door of the cafeteria slammed open revealing a very good looking hot boy. Everyone in the cafeteria turned their eyes on him. The boy with crimson eyes scanned the area and smirked when he saw his target. He then walked towards her.

"Oi." he said to Mikan and handed her a large red alice stone.

"W-What is this?" she uttered. She was sure that it was her first time seeing such a stone yet why does she feel like she had seen it before.

"You might have lost the one I gave you before so I gave you a new one." he said nonchalantly.

"And with this, the tradition for love alice stone exchange is complete. With this, for eternity, you are mine." he smirked as he pulled a big alice stone but smaller than the one he gave her. (A/N: It was Mikan's alice stone which she gave him when they were 12.)

'With this, in the future we will be happy together, forever.' a voice echoed in Mikan's head.

'Even if you come to hate me, I will never give this stone back. Remember that.' another voice said.

"Close your eyes and swear. The moon is our witness." Mikan said; lost in thought. Natsume was shocked when he heard this. He grabbed her hands and leaned closer to her until their faces were a few inches away.

"You remember?" he said with a surprised look.

"W-What?" She blushed because Natsume's face was so close.

"You remembered our promise? The proposal four years ago."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you just said-" he was cut off by Hotaru. "Hyuuga, stop it. You're confusing her."

"Shut it Imai." he growled.

"It's best if you do not push her."

Though he doesn't want to admit that the girl was right, he stopped pushing Mikan in remembering for he thought that it would also be best for her.

"Congratulations Mikan-chan." Nonoko said cheerfully as she clapped her hands.

"You two are unbelievable!" exclaimed Sumire fuming with rage. "You took my two sweethearts!"

"Don't worry Sumire. I'm still here." Koko snickered.

"Like hell I would fall for you." she glared daggers at Koko.

Inchou tried to stop the two but he was too late. Sumire already have dragged Koko to hell. Suddenly, Hotaru hit Sumire with her baka gun.

"Stop the childish act." she said; looking annoyed.

"Well I think a celebration should be held!" Anna said cheerfully; her eyes sparkling.

* * *

A/N: This part: With this, in the future we will be happy together, forever'

'Even if you come to hate me, I will never give this stone back. Remember that.'

'Close your eyes and swear. The moon is our witness.' ,happened in the manga.

**So how was it? PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS and FOLLOW THE STORY or THE AUTHOR. (Yuki Tomoyo) Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Kiss and a Threat

**Chapter 7: A Kiss and a Threat**

MIKAN'S POV

"Here we are live at Alice Academy!" Koko announced; making his voice a little deep. "The hottest guy in school, Natsume Hyuuga proposed to the most famous singer in Japan, Mikan Sakura yesterday at the cafeteria through the alice stone exchange. As we all know, according to the legend if two people exchange alice stones, they will be together forever." He made a face as if daydreaming.

"Meanwhile, Hotaru Imai, the genius gorgeous inventor confessed to Ruka Nogi, the second hottest guy in the academy and they became couples." he continued.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

I was walking with my friends, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko when I saw a crowd watching intently at the TV. (Yes, the academy has several televisions but what do you expect? It's a prestigious school after all.) When the crowd noticed me, some giggled, some glared daggers at me (even though I'm famous, it didn't mean that I don't have haters), some looked gloomy and broken hearted and some went to me, screamed and congratulated me. I was curious at what they were watching when I heard a familiar voice. I made my way to have a good look at the TV when I saw Koko reporting.

'What is he doing?' I thought.

My eyes went wide when I heard what he was talking about. I didn't accept the proposal uh, as far as I can remember. Anyway, I just sat there at the cafeteria yesterday ignoring all the noises my friends and other people were making and staring blankly. It's as if I was driven into a different world. I heard voices of two people; a boy and a girl. They were talking. The image was a blur so I couldn't quite make out their faces but I saw a brown haired girl with big amber eyes and a boy with raven black hair and red eyes who was a few inches taller than the girl.

'Wait, is that Natsume?' I thought. But I couldn't really think because my head was spinning. I couldn't tell much but basing on their heights, I think the two were kids; about 11-12 years old I guess. Natsume cut me out of my trance and started asking me confusing questions. I was puzzled with his questions and with his surprised look. Good thing Hotaru stopped him though I saw pain in his eyes when he stopped.

NATSUME'S POV

I was surprised when she spoke the words 'Close your eyes and swear. The moon is our witness.' I asked her questions hoping that she remembered but she was confused so I had to stop. Besides that block mailing witch glared at me and told me to stop. I don't want anyone to boss me around especially her. What does she think she is, my mother? I didn't really want to. I didn't want to miss this chance. Though the last thing I wanted to do was to admit that she was right, I saw Mikan's puzzled look and stopped asking.

'Oh well, at least she's mine again.' I thought and smirked.

NORMAL POV

The 'now reporter' Koko, who was carrying a microphone, came rushing at Mikan when he spotted her. He was together with a camera boy.

"Mikan-chan." he said sweetly. "When will you and Natsume get married?"

Mikan's face immediately turned red. Everyone was silent; eager to know her answer. "I.. uh.. we.." She was cut off when a boy suddenly interrupted.

"Soon enough." Everyone turned to the boy. The boy just ignored the stares, went directly to Mikan and kissed her. Everyone gasped and was speechless.

"Wow! That was very vulgar of you Mr. Hyuuga." Koko broke the silence; still carrying his mic. Natsume ignored his friend and walked away dragging Mikan with him.

When they were at a place near the woods and everyone was out of sight, Mikan shouted. "What was that for?!"

"Nothing." he replied casually.

"Nothing?! You humiliated me in front of the whole student body!" she raged. "I had enough with your stupid craps Natsume!"

"I didn't humiliate you idiot." he shot back. "Can't your stupid brain find out why I did that?!"

"S-Stupid.. b-brain?" she said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know why you're making such a fuss with one kiss." he said; annoyed. "Don't you know how lucky you are? I, the hottest guy in school kissed you and not just one but several times already. Every girl in this school is all over me and would do everything just to take your place except for that witch of course."

A vein popped on Mikan's head. "First, you are not hot! Maybe girls are all over you but to me, you're just an arrogant, selfish, perverted idiot who is so full of himself! Second, if you're referring to Hotaru as the witch, she is not and third, I am not one of your crazy fan girls who drool over you and push themselves on you! I would rather kiss a frog than kiss a demon perverted fox like you!" she shouted angrily and quickly ran off.

Natsume tried to ran after her but a voice stopped him.

"Tsk. Tsk. Having a fight with your fiancé huh? If I were you, I wouldn't talk like that to a girl." a voice from behind him said.

He quickly turned to see who the owner of the voice was.

"Shut up Hijiri. Get lost." he growled.

The gray haired lad laughed. "You never change Natsume. You still have those cold glares of yours which makes everybody flinch. But I can see softness behind those glares." he grinned. "Your most important person, Mikan Sakura was the reason for that softness right? Before, you were just a loner though you have that Nogi boy always beside you. You kept distancing yourself to others until she came and changed everything. She became your light. Your cold eyes were replaced with happiness."

"Who are you exactly?" Natsume glared at him.

"I'm just a nobody who happens to know a lot." Youichi replied.

"What do you want?" he scowled.

"No need to rush Natsume. You will know soon." he grinned.

"If you do anything to her, I swear.." He was cut off by Youichi.

"Oh don't worry. I will not do anything to your precious little girl." he said and started to walk away. He paused and turned his head over his shoulder. "At least, not yet." he smiled wickedly as he dashed off into the woods.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short. The story is nearing to its climax! PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW THE STORY and THE AUTHOR.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Last Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Last Dance**

"Good morning everyone!" the teacher said. "Christmas is already coming up so we're all going to be busy preparing for the Christmas ball."

The class cheered.

"Now, now settle down your seats. I hope all of you will cooperate and work hard for the preparations. Oh and Sakura-san." the teacher focused his eyes on Mikan. "You will be very busy too practicing for your performance."

All eyes were on Mikan.

"Ne Mikan-chan. You're going to sing at the Christmas ball? You never told us." Nonoko said who was sitting in front of her.

"Sorry, it was supposed to be a surprise." Mikan gave the teacher a glare. The teacher laughed a little. "I will be singing for the finale."

The class roared and cheered.

"Really?! Kyaah! I'm so excited!" exclaimed Anna; her eyes were sparkling.

"I can't wait to hear your voice Mikan-chan." Inchou added.

Then, the whole class gathered around her.

"What are you going to sing Sakura-san?" said a girl with long curly blonde hair.

"That's going to be a surprise." Mikan replied.

"Can I be your date?" a boy with brown eyes asked.

"Idiot! Of course she can't be your date. She's with Natsume already." a girl with short black hair said and punched the guy.

"But I was just hoping." the boy pouted.

"Mikan-chan, I can't wait to see you dance with Natsume." Nonoko giggled. Anna nodded in agreement and the two had a high-five. Their eyes had hearts in it.

"Sakura-san. Which one will you wear from the two types of dress?" a girl asked.

"Uh, I don't know yet." Mikan said.

And suddenly, she was bombarded with multiple questions. Natsume stood up and all the noises died. He walked outside.

'Hmp. That bastard.' Mikan thought. 'He suddenly shows up then leaves.'

The noise came back.

"Uh, class." the teacher interrupted. "I think you forgot that I'm still here."

The class didn't mind him and went on questioning Mikan.

"Uhm, hello? I still exist here you know. Hello?" the teacher cried and stormed outside the room. He was probably hurt because his class forgot about him. (A/N: Poor teacher. Tsk. Tsk. xD)

…..

NATSUME'S POV

"Youichi Hijiri. 16. Light grey hair and blue eyes. Date of birth: April 13. Zodiac Sign: Aries. Blood Type: AB. Ghost Manipulation Alice." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

We were at Hotaru's laboratory, just the two of us. I knew you're wondering why I'm stuck with this block mailing witch/money hungry girl but I've got no choice. Though I don't want to admit it, I need her. Not 'her' actually but her investigating skills. I asked her to investigate Youichi Hijiri. Ugh, that bastard. Just thinking of him annoys me to hell.

"That's all? I know that already!" I said; frustrated and annoyed.

"I had an additional information but.." she paused.

"But what?" I asked; irritated.

"But you have to pay me of course."

"Tch. Typical Imai." I sighed. "How much?"

"Oh not much, just 300 rabbits."

"300 rabbits? Why is it so costly?" I asked; thought that Hotaru was just joking.

'I would spend my one month allowance just for a piece of information? Tch.' I thought and shrugged.

"It's hard to investigate about him. It's as if all the information he had were hidden and locked up." Hotaru explained impassively.

"Fine."

I handed her 300 rabbits. Her eyes quickly turned to stars when she saw the money and gladly took it.

"His father is Akira Hijiri." she began. "Rokia Hijiri is the name of his mother. He also had a little sister named Hiyo. His family died five years ago. The cause was said to be fire. Luckily, he survived and was sent into an orphanage in Tokyo." Then she paused. "This is the most unsettling information that I've gathered during my investigation. I found out that he has another alice. The SEC or the stealing, erase and copy." (A/N: I totally just made up the names of Youichi's parents and sister. They are not real characters in GA.)

I was surprised when I heard the last part. I knew that something was up with the guy ever since he transferred. He's mysterious.

'Why didn't he tell us his other alice?' I thought. I had so many questions lingering on my mind.

"I bet he's up to something." Hotaru said as if reading my thoughts.

"Don't tell this to the others." I said.

She nodded and asked. "How about Mikan?"

"I will do everything to keep her safe." I gave her an isn't-it-obvious look.

…..

Finally, the day of the Christmas ball has arrived. I put on my mask to hide my face. I know it's too early to wear it because the masquerade ball was the second to the last part of the ceremony before Mikan's performance but I had no choice. I didn't want to be chase by those crazy fan girls again. These past few days already annoyed me to hell. They kept on asking me to be their date on the Christmas ball. But of course, I didn't lose my temper and just gave them my famous cold evil glare.

I noticed that the building became silent and everyone's eyes were on me. No, wait they weren't looking at me. They were looking what were behind me. I turned to see what they were looking at. My eyes went wide. A goddess has appeared right in front of me.

MIKAN'S POV

I got ready for the Christmas ball. I quickly went inside the building where the ball was held and paused. Everyone's eyes were on me the moment I stepped inside. I know there's no need for me to be nervous. I mean, I'm already used to a large audience but what made me nervous was the boy in front of me. He was wearing a mask and stood there frozen, staring at me.

'Is that Natsume?' I thought. I wanted to talk to him and apologize but I couldn't find him anywhere. When he suddenly showed up, I couldn't find the courage to talk to him.

I was shaking all over. Is my hair and make-up okay? What if he thinks I'm ugly? What if he doesn't like my dress? What if I trip over and humiliate myself in front of him? There were so many what if's on my mind. Wait. Why do I even care? Heck, am I falling for him? OH MY GOSH. I felt my face was turning red. I wanted to go back to my room but I can't because practically everyone in the building including the teachers was staring at me. I slowly walked forward. My heart was racing. Natsume unfrozed and offered his hand to me. I placed my hand on his. I wanted to go and eat with Hotaru to calm myself but I didn't have a choice. We were already known as couples and I didn't want to embarrass him by rejecting him. Even though I'm still mad at him a little for saying those harsh words to me and being a jerk, I'm still not that bad to get my revenge on him. The building was still silent. I can feel everyone was looking at us. We were the only ones dancing. Apparently, the people who were dancing a while ago stopped and gave way to us. The music was slow and romantic.

"Relax." a pair of crimson eyes were staring directly at me.

'How can I relax if you're staring at me like that?' I thought. My heart was beating incredibly fast.

"Sorry."

I looked at him. Did I hear him right? The almighty egotistic Natsume Hyuuga apologized.

"W-What?" I asked him; puzzled.

"Nevermind."

'Hmp. He's being arrogant again.' I thought.

"Mikan." he suddenly blurted out. I was surprised when he called me by my first name. Usually, he would call me stupid, idiot, polka (though I don't know why he called me that) and many other insulting names and I would call him back with retard, pervert, demon fox, etc.

We stopped dancing. He pulled me closer until our faces were just a few inches away. I was blushing really hard. I don't think my face can't get any redder.

"Natsume." I whispered and we kissed. I know that we have kissed many times already but he never fails me to feel like I'm in Heaven with every kiss. He pulled out from the kiss. I was gasping for air when he suddenly said the words I never expected to hear from him.

"I love you. I love you Mikan."

I was so surpised and happy. I frozed. I can't hide this feeling anymore. My heart is going to explode any second.

"I-I… l-l-l-l-love y-y-you… t-too." I stuttered then repeated it clearly. "I love you too Natsume. So much."

He smiled. It's rare for him to smile that's why when he did, my heart burst. I cried not because of sadness but because of extreme happiness. I felt as if I'm floating in the air. He completed me. It never occurred to me that I would fall for a guy like him. Heck, I'm the luckiest and happiest person in the whole universe right now.

…..

Meanwhile at the corner of the building,

"Enjoy your moment together Natsume." a gray haired boy smiled wickedly. "While you still can."

* * *

**How was it? PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter will be the climax! FOLLOW THE STORY AND THE AUTHOR. (Yuki Tomoyo)**


	9. Chapter 9: It's Time

This is my shortest chapter.

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 9: It's Time**

MIKAN'S POV

After a few moments of silence, the whole crowd roared, cheered and giggled. I totally forgot that they were still there watching us. I felt embarrassed. I wanted to bury myself on the ground if possible. My friends quickly ran towards us. Koko punched Natsume's arm lightly.

"Great job there, Natsume! You're the man!" he teased.

"I'm glad for you Natsume." Ruka smiled.

Natsume just grinned at them.

"Kyaah! That was so romantic!" Anna exclaimed.

"I wish that someone will do that to me too." Nonoko said dreamily.

"And who is that someone you're hoping for?" Anna smirked.

"N-No one in particular." she blushed.

"Oh really? I bet that's Inchou." she continued.

"M-Me?" asked Inchou curiously.

Nonoko just blushed and Anna kept on teasing her while Inchou was still puzzled.

"Mikan." Hotaru interrupted; holding a plate filled with crab brains.

"Hotaru!" I exclaimed and gave her a hug.

"I hope you'll last with that guy." she smiled.

After a few minutes, people were starting to dance with their masks on. My friends and I danced when I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Sumire?" I asked.

"She's over there." Anna pointed at a table where Sumire was sitting alone.

"I'll get her." Koko said and ran to her direction.

After a few hours, Koko returned holding Sumire in his hand.

"Guys! Did you notice something?" he asked excitedly.

I looked at him from up to down and said. "You got fat."

"What? Really?" he said; shocked. "N-No. Not that."

"You're drunk?" Nonoko asked.

"What? No!" he replied.

"You had a fight with Sumire?" asked Anna this time.

"More than a fight." he grinned.

"You made her cry?" I tried.

"No! Geez, guys. Can't you notice with just looking at us?"

My friends and I looked at each other then shook our heads.

"Ugh. Fine." Koko surrendered. "Sumire became my girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" Our mouths flung open except for Natsume and Hotaru who didn't even react.

"Since when?" Ruka asked curiously.

"Just a few moments ago."

"That fast?" Inchou said.

I could see Sumire's face becoming red. Koko just smirked.

"Uh huh. Well, I've got to dance my new girlfriend." he said and ran off with Sumire.

There's a moment of silence between us.

"That was unexpected." I was the first one who broke it.

"Yeah. I thought they were just best friends." Inchou agreed.

"A lot had happened. Why don't you confess to her too?" Anna smirked and elbowed Inchou.

"M-Me? H-Her?" Inchou blushed.

"Duh." she said and rolled her eyes.

Soon, Anna started teasing Nonoko and Inchou again. I just laughed at them. Seeing them blush and awkward was very amusing to my eyes. Suddenly, a guy approached me.

"Sakura-san. Please go to the backstage. Your performance will start within 30 minutes." the guy said.

"Oh okay."

I waved goodbye to my friends and kissed Natsume's cheek. I blushed and smiled then quickly ran to my dressing room. I changed my dress. My personal make-up artist went to my room and retouched my make-up. When I went outside the room, I saw Anna and Nonoko.

"Mikan-chan!" they shouted and ran to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We came here to see you, obviously." Anna said.

"We wanted to say good luck." Nonoko continued.

"Thanks guys." I hugged them. "Where's Hotaru and the others?"

"Oh, they're standing outside together with the other students." Nonoko replied.

"Sakura-san!" the guy from before came. "We'll begin in five minutes."

"I guess we'll be going then." said Anna.

"Bye Mikan-chan!" The two waved their hands and dashed off.

I was about to enter the stage when unexpectedly, a hand stopped me. I turned to see who the person was.

"H-Hijiri-san?"

"It's time." he said.

Then suddenly, my mind went blank.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hehe. I need at least 5 reviews to update.**


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge

**Chapter 10: Revenge**

NORMAL POV

"What is this?" Ruka asked when Hotaru gave him a pair of mushroom earplugs.

"Just wear it." she replied and quickly gave the others some earplugs too.

"Why do we need to wear this? I wouldn't hear Mikan's voice if I wear this." Sumire complained; though she was already wearing the earplugs.

"If my intuition is right, Mikan's going to use her alice." Hotaru replied casually.

"Is that a bad thing Hotaru-chan?" asked Inchou.

"Probably."

"So you have the intuition alice now huh?" Sumire said mockingly.

"No, idiot. I'm just using my head unlike you." she replied nonchalantly.

"Wha-" She was about to speak but she was cut off by Inchou.

"Okay, stop it guys."

"This is ridiculous. Mikan will never hurt us." Sumire said confidently.

Their conversation was interrupted when the emcee shouted. "Give it up for Mikan Sakura!"

The crowd went wild. Mikan entered the stage and started singing. After a few moments, the noise died.

"My lovely fans. I have a favor to ask." Mikan said sweetly. "Kill Natsume Hyuuga."

The crowd which includes students from different years and teachers faced Natsume's direction.

"Tch." Natsume cursed.

"I knew it." Hotaru said and got her baka gun ready.

"What the hell!?" Sumire exclaimed.

"Kill Natsume Hyuuga!" the whole crowd shouted; their eyes were hollow. They were now surrounding the group. Then, they attacked.

"Kyaah!" Nonoko and Anna screamed.

"Don't hurt anyone!" Natsume shouted at his friends.

The group was trying to fight the students and teachers without hurting them but they were outnumbered. Suddenly, a loud wicked laughter was heard through the building and the crowd stopped attacking them.

"Looking good Natsume." a voice said.

"Hijiri!" he growled.

"Oh my. Don't give me that evil glare of yours."

"What are you trying to do?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm getting my revenge of course."

"What!?"

"You don't remember? Aww, that hurts." Youichi faked a cry and then continued when he saw Natsume's puzzled face. "You were the one who burnt my family."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Stop pretending like you don't know Natsume! You killed my family five years ago!" he shouted angrily. "We were just living a peaceful life and you ruined it! You ruined everything!"

Natsume racked his brain trying to remember what Youichi was saying. Then, he recalled his mission five years ago. He was from a mission and was about to go back to the academy when he saw a burning house. He heard a person calling for help. He quickly went inside the house and saw three people lying on the floor. A boy about his age was beside the bodies. He was trembling and crying. Natsume tried to distinguish the fire with his alice but it only got worse. He grabbed the crying boy and dragged him outside. When he heard the sirens of the fire truck, ambulance and police cars, he quickly ran off hoping not to get caught. Though he didn't really want to leave the boy alone, he still ran thinking that the police would take care of him.

"You remember now?" Youichi interrupted his thoughts.

"It's not my fault! I didn't kill them!" Natsume shouted; exasperated.

"I knew you would say that but it's too late to deny. I have to kill you in order to get revenge for my family. No, wait. I won't be the one who'll kill you. Mikan will. To make it more painful." he smiled wickedly.

And with that, Mikan commanded the crowd to kill Natsume and his friends.

"Mikan! Stop this!" Natsume shouted.

"As you wish." she said and willed the crowd to stop.

Natsume and the others sighed in relief; thinking that Mikan was back to herself when suddenly she jumped in front of them holding a knife.

"M-Mikan-chan." Anna said in horror.

Nonoko ran to her and held the knife on her hand but Mikan just pushed her aside. Nonoko fell hard to the ground and fainted.

"Nonoko!" Anna and Inchou shouted and quickly went to her side.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru hit Mikan with her baka gun to snap her out of her trance but it only made her angrier.

"KNEEL!" she shouted; using her alice.

Her voice was so powerful even Hotaru's mushroom earplugs was countered. They all kneeled unwillingly including the crowd. Mikan then walked forward slowly towards Natsume. Despite the continuous shouting of her friends, she still moved forward. When she was right in front of him, she raised her hand with the knife and was about to stab Natsume when suddenly, she paused. The knife was a few inches away from his shoulder. Natsume could see that she was hesitating.

"Oi polka. Why don't you stab me now?" he said.

"Are you crazy?! Don't persuade her!" Sumire shouted.

Mikan smirked and said. "Hmph. You think I wouldn't do it?"

She raised her hand again and everyone gasped. She paused again and hesitated. This gave Natsume a bit of hope that Mikan was still there somewhere.

"Polka-dot panties. Idiot. Strawberry fields. Stupid. Retard. Big mouth. Pig." he blurted out.

"What the hell are you doing Natsume! You'll only make her angrier!" Sumire exclaimed.

As if on cue, Mikan got angry and was emitting a very dark evil aura.

"Now you've done it." Sumire shrugged.

"W-W-Would you m-m-mind saying it again y-you d-d-demon f-fox?" Mikan said through clenched teeth.

"Polka-dot panties. Idiot. Strawberry fields. Stupid. Retard. Big mouth. Pig." he repeated.

Mikan's head exploded and grabbed Natsume by the collar. "You want me to kill you?!"

"I know you wouldn't." he smirked.

"Of course I wouldn't. I will just torture you bit by bit." she replied; still angry. She looked around and was surprised when she saw that everybody was kneeling.

"Why are you all kneeling?" she asked.

"Because you used your alice and ordered us to." Natsume replied; pissed.

"W-What? I didn't!" she protested.

"Yeah you didn't. Just get us out of this spell already!"

Mikan snapped her fingers and everybody could move.

"Huh? What happened?" a confused girl asked.

"I-I don't know. My mind suddenly went blank." another girl said.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna screamed; terrified.

Youichi grabbed Mikan by the neck and was strangling her. "I wouldn't let all my hard work put into waste. I've been waiting for this moment for a long long time. VICTORY IS MINE!"

"Let go of her Hijiri! She has nothing to do with this! I'm the one you want to kill right!?" Natsume growled.

"Oh don't worry. I'll get to you later. I will kill this precious little girl of yours first." He tightened his grip on her neck. Mikan choked.

"Let her go or else.."

"Or else what? You're gonna burn me like what you did to my family?"

Natsume created a ball of fire with his hand but hesitated.

"Go on! Burn me! Let's see if you're gonna hit this girl too."

Natsume cursed. He couldn't attack the guy without hurting Mikan. Then, a lightning struck Youichi and he yelped in pain. Natsume quickly grabbed Mikan who was choking and gasping for air and carried her far away from Youichi.

"Stop with this foolish act Hijiri!" Jinno-sensei said.

"I've forgotten to get rid of you guys."

"Hijiri-san, please stop this right now." Narumi-sensei pleaded while using his alice.

Youichi was taken aback then grinned. "Trying to use your stupid pheromone alice on me, eh?"

"FREEZE!" he shouted; using his voice pheromone alice which he copied from Mikan.

Everyone frozed. Youichi laughed wickedly. "You'll never be able to defeat me!"

"I think you're being overconfident." a voice said.

Youichi turned to face who the owner of the voice was.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Masachika Shiki, the middle school principal of this academy."

"How.."

He was cut off when Shiki disappeared and was behind Youichi all of a sudden. Before Youichi could face him, he punched him really hard until he went flying and crashed on a wall. Shiki quickly teleported to him and kicked him. He crashed deeper into the wall. Youichi groaned.

"To answer your question a while ago, I was not affected by your voice pheromone alice because of my barrier." Shiki said and quickly carried Youichi, who fainted, on his back. He snapped his fingers and everyone unfrozed.

"Shi-Shiki-san!" Mikan shouted. "Where will you take him?"

"To his death." he replied nonchalantly.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Nope. I will send him to the higher ups and they will be the one deciding his punishment."

Mikan sighed in relief. Though the boy had done terrible things to her and her friends, she still pitied him because he only had done that because of hatred and thirst for revenge. Mikan was surprised when suddenly, arms started to wrap her waist.

"N-Natsume?"

"Hn."

"W-What.."

"I thought I'd lost you."

'Aw, he was worried.' she thought and smiled.

…..

After a few days,

"Good morning everyone!" Narumi barged inside the classroom.

"Narumi-sensei?! Why are you here?" Anna asked.

"Well, I've got an announcement and I want to be the one announcing it." he said. "As you all know, due to the incident that had happened during the Christmas ball, Mikan-chan's performance was hindered. So, to make it up to you she will.."

"I will be performing again." Mikan stood up and cut him off.

"Waaahh! Really?!" The class cheered.

Mikan nodded and smiled. "And this time, I wouldn't use my alice.. and there's no one that can control me and stop my performance again."

…..

"Once again, give it up for Mikan Sakura!" the host shouted and the crowd roared.

Mikan started to sing and the crowd went wilder. When she finished singing, she broadcasted.

"I wanted to thank all of you guys for supporting me especially my friends who never left me and were always there for me. I also wanted to thank Shiki-san for rescuing all of us. If it's not for him, we would have died, er, beaten up." she laughed and paused. "Lastly, I wanted to thank a certain perverted, egotistic, arrogant bastard for loving me with all his heart. Natsume? Can you come up here please?"

All eyes were on Natsume.

"She's calling you idiot." Hotaru said to him.

"Hn."

"Why are you not standing?" she asked.

"Hn."

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Alright!" he growled then stood up. He got pissed because of Mikan's description of him. He went on stage and faced Mikan.

"What?" he grunted.

Mikan smiled and kissed him. "I love you Natsume."

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

**Thank you so much for those who keep on reading and supporting this story. ****Thank you also for all the positive reviews.** I really appreciate it. :)

**Please support and read my second GA fanfic entitled Unexpected Encounter which will be post tomorrow.**


End file.
